Life Is Complicated
by Raven's Shadow of Light
Summary: It's been a year and a half since Raven's visions started and she's getting worried. Then a new girl appears and offers her help. Slade's new apprentice also offers her sevices. Sequel to A Titan's Troubles. COMPLETE!
1. Beginings

Hey ya'll! I finally finished The Beast so now I'll be focusing on the sequel to A Titan's Troubles and School Life. So without further ado here is the first chapter of Life is Complicated!

Chapter One: Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any related characters in the fic. I also do not own Static Shock who will be appearing in the fic from time to time.

(A/N: This take place 1 ½ years after A Titan's Troubles. The Titans ages are as follows.

Arella: (she's still living w/ them) 34

Cyborg: 19 ½

Jinx: (Yes she is a Titan now!) 19

Robin: 18 ½

Starfire: 18

Beast Boy: 17

Raven: 17

Terra: 15

Static: 16

Gear: 15

(I think that's everyone. Anyway back to the fic! Tallyho!)

Raven breathed the salty air in deeply as she sat on the roof meditating. Lately her visions of her father had been growing worse and worse. She knew that meant he was coming but she still needed a way to tell her friends

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." the half demon's lips mouthed her famous mantra that let her use her physic powers. Her meditation was interrupted by a pair of arms circling around her waist

"Hey Rae." a playful voice whispered in her ear. Raven smiled and pretended to ignore the green changeling. Beast Boy's breath tickled the back of her neck and a small giggle escaped

"Cut it out. You know that drives me crazy." she said turning around so she was sitting on his lap

"All the more reason to do it." he said slyly. Raven chuckled then kissed him lightly on the lips. He purred in his throat as she broke away

"Come on let's go see what everyone's up to." he took her hand and lead her down the stairs. Raven pushed the matter of Trigorn to the back of her mind for now.

Jinx laughed as Starfire twisted her pink hair into long French braids. It didn't seem to long ago that she had been enemies with the smiling alien princess. That and she didn't have a wonderful friendship with all the Titans with the exception of Robin who was still skeptical about her joining and Raven who seemed to tense up whenever they passed each other in the halls. Jinx was sure she had seen her red chakra glowing but brushed it aside

"Yo Star. Robin's looking for ya!" Cyborg yelled through the doors. Starfire giggled and floated out of the room with Jinx trailing after her. Robin and Starfire had been dating for a few months now and they couldn't be happier.

Arella smiled as she pored herself some herbal tea that her daughter had been drinking. She had been living with the Titans acting as a mother to all of them. They often came to her for advice. Jinx had only seen her a few times since she preferred to be alone or spend time with her daughter

"Hello Jinx." the woman greeted the pink haired sorceress. The girl waved shyly then plopped down next to Raven, hoping to start up a conversation with the half demon girl

"What's up Rae?"

"Don't call me that." Raven said as she watched the boys play video games. Jinx crossed her arms and stared at the girl

"Why not? BB does." she still didn't know about the two's relationship although Star and Robin's was pretty obvious

"Ya and he's the only one who can get away with it with his head still attached." Robin called over his shoulder. Raven sighed and thumped one of her crossed legs impatiently

"I'm bored." Beast Boy announced

"Hello bored. You look much like our friend Beast Boy." Starfire said smiling at the joke Robin had taught her. Everyone stared at her then started laughing. Raven smiled and Beast Boy glared at Robin

"Don't think I don't know who taught her that. You will pay soon." he said in mock seriousness. Raven smiled and leaned on his shoulder closing her eyes. How could anyone think that anything could go wrong?

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the piercing echo of the Titan's Alarm. Robin got to his feet and quickly found the source of the trouble. A large fire creature was trying to kidnap a young girl off the streets and the police weren't able to get near enough to help

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled

"Why do we wait for him to shout that before we do anything?" Jinx asked Cyborg who shrugged and stepped into a glowing black circle Raven had made

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the familiar mantra left the girl's lips and the Titans soon found themselves in the middle of the street facing a fire creature and watching a teenage girl dodge its every move

"Hold still mortal."

"That sounds like a really bad idea right now actually." Robin watched in amazement as the girl flipped and danced around the blows

"Man she knows some martial arts." he exclaimed. The fire being looked up and its eyes narrowed. The girl looked in their direction and her mouth dropped

"Well it seems my job will be easier than I thought." fire flew from the creature's hands and headed straight for Raven

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she yelled raising both hands. The fire was contained in black mist and it quickly went out

"Titans soak it." Robin ordered leaping out of the way of another fire blast. The girl heard him and backed away from the being. Jinx sent out a wave of hexes at a fire hydrant and cocked her head playfully

"Come on now. Afraid of a little bad luck?" she asked and water sprayed into the air. Raven's power overtook the water and threw it at the creature who howled angrily and swiped at her with a flaming arm. It came so fast that Raven had no time to raise a shield and the others were too far away. Then the familiar chant could be heard but used in a different voice

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the girl screamed. Silver power shot from her hands and blocked the blow then threw the fire demon into the still spraying water which made him disappear. The girl lowered her hands and turned to leave but rammed into a wall of earth

"What'd we miss?" a familiar male voice asked. Static Shock, Gear, and Terra were flying above the wall. Terra's gloved hands glowed yelled as she held the earth in front of the girl

"What is going on? How'd you do that?" Beast Boy yelled after making sure Raven was okay. The girl turned around and looked at him then at Raven

"My name is Jesse Angela Roth. I'm Raven's sister."


	2. Explanations and Confessions

Chapter Two: Explanations and Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Static Shock, or anything else in this fic but the plot line. Oh and I own Jesse! HA!

Raven was still in shock. After Jesse's announcement the Titans had taken her to the Tower and were now seated on the living room sofa interrogating her. Arella was resting in her room and hadn't made an appearance yet

"How can you be my sister?" Raven had finally found her voice and the words that came out were stupid. Jesse frowned

"Trigorn is known throughout hundreds of worlds to have hundreds of demon children. Although I would say you and I would fall under the category of Daddy's Little Girls." a light bulb shattered and Raven's chakra glowed an angry red color

"If you say that again Azar help me I'll throw you off the roof." Jesse nodded knowingly

"Fair enough. Anyway the reason you never knew me is because the elders thought it best if we were separated for safety's sake."

"Man Raven how many relatives do you have?" Gear asked. Raven glared at him then looked at the floor. Beast Boy watched her carefully hesitant to reach out and comfort her. After a long time he scooted closer to her and patted her shoulder gently

"You want me to go get Arella?" he whispered

"Yes. I'll go with you. Knowing her she'll pass out." she stood and looked at Robin

"BB and I are going to go get the other guest." Robin nodded and the two left. Jesse watched them leave with a small smile on her face.

The second the doors closed Raven let Beast Boy pull her into a hug

"Just take it easy Rae. We'll figure out what's going on." the girl nodded and took a deep breath to get herself under control again. After she had dried her face off she and Beast Boy walked side by side towards Arella's room

"Arella?" Beast Boy called knocking on the door softly. It slid open and the woman in question stared back at them

"I thought you were out." she said in surprise

"We were. Can you come down to the main room? There's someone I think you need to tell me about." Arella's face paled at her daughter's words and she followed them silently.

Jesse looked up as the doors opened. Raven, Beast Boy and Arella walked into the room silently. Arella held Jesse's gaze then burst into tears

"This can't be happening." she sobbed. The others looked confused while Jesse merely looked at the floor with a strange look on her face

"What is going on here?" Robin yelled trying to regain control over the situation. Jesse sighed and looked up

"I'm surprised Raven hasn't discovered it yet." she paused and waited until everyone was paying attention "Trigorn is coming back. And this time we won't be able to stop him."

"That's what Rae said the first time and we did it didn't we?" Cyborg stated after finding his voice. Jesse shook her head

"This time it's different. He has grown more powerful and now he has a new partner."

"Who?" Jesse shuddered

"A dragon named Malchior." Raven's face paled and Beast Boy growled under his breath

"How did he get out? He's trapped by the curse." Jesse shrugged

"Trigorn freed him without you knowing. But that's not all; he's also made deals with others. Brother Blood and the Hive are also helping him." Jinx squeaked loudly. While she had joined the Titans Gizmo and Mammoth had refused and stayed behind

"No." she whispered. Cyborg patted her shoulder. The two other villains were like her brothers to her

"Unfortunately yes. I've been searching for you for a long time and now we have to help each other."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Terra asked. Raven snorted and she flushed

"You don't. But Arella can verify my statement." all eyes turned to the woman who's cheeks were bright with tears

"It is all true. You and Jesse are sisters although Raven is a week older." Static shook his head and got to his feet

"Well if nobody minds I'm going to the gym to train a bit. Anyone coming?" Terra nodded and followed him out the doors. Cyborg mumbled something about going to work on the T-car while Jinx and Starfire went up to their rooms to talk

"You okay Rae?" Beast Boy asked. The girl was standing in front of the window eyes closed breathing shallow

"I'm fine BB. Thanks for asking." she said smiling gently at the changeling. Jesse looked at them then turned to Robin and Gear

"They aren't together are they?" Arella answered for the boys

"Yes they are. And Garfield seems to be the only one who Raven trusts with all her being."

"But she trusts us doesn't she?" Robin protested. Arella smiled slightly and nodded

"Raven is complicated Richard." Robin flushed at the use of his real name "She finds it hard to trust her heart and soul to people that she feels she must protect. Garfield managed to make her trust him." after a moment she left the room humming something under her breath

"So Richard huh?" Jesse said in a teasing tone. Robin crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her taking in the girl's features.

Jesse was tall. Taller then him but shorter then Gear. Her hair was black with silver and blue highlights that looked natural. Her eyes were black with silver and blue flecks. She wore a silver leotard like Raven's with a pair of black jeans that had blue dragons twining around the legs and waist. Her hands were covered by fingerless gloves and her nails were a silver color. Her smile seemed pure and innocent but Robin could tell there was something else behind her

"That's my real name. Only Starfire and on occasion the others can use it." he said before leaving the room. Jesse chuckled

"A bit touchy isn't he?" she asked Gear. Raven and Beast Boy had disappeared as well leaving the two alone in the main room

"He's always like that. As Static says he has an obsessive nature." Jesse smiled once more then looked at him closely

"Richie. Nice name." she commented. Gear paled and she giggled

"I'm a telepath silly." then her smile turned into a frown "But my powers aren't under my control very well."

"Well then talk to Raven. I'm just super smart not telekinetic." Jesse smiled brightly again

"Would you mind showing me around?"

"No problem." Gear responded leading her out into the hallway.

Static grunted as he lifted a large weight onto the stand then sat up wiping sweat off his forehead. Terra was sitting on the floor seemingly staring into space but she was really 'talking' to the earth that surrounded her

"Ter? Terra? Hello?" Static said waving one hand in front of her face. Ever since they had gone to the dance together their friendship had been awkward. Neither of them was sure of the other's feelings and it strained their relationship

"What is it Static?" the geomancer asked opening one eye

"Uh… Hi." Terra giggled and he smiled. The blonde girl would laugh at anything even Beast Boy's bad jokes

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go somewhere tomorrow." Terra stopped laughing and her face froze

"Tomorrow." she hesitated "I'm sorry Static I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I'm really sorry. Maybe some other time." she got to her feet quickly and ran out of the gym. She headed up to her room breathing hard. She shut her door and locked it before sliding to the floor panting heavily

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered thumping herself in the head "I want to go why can't, I just say yes?"

"Perhaps you still feel attached to someone else." a gentle voice whispered. Terra looked up and spotted Arella sitting on her couch sipping tea

"What- Who-." Terra stuttered then found her tongue "Why are you in my room?" Arella chuckled and gestured towards the large floor to ceiling window she was facing. Outside Starfire, Robin, Raven and Beast Boy were training while Jinx looked on

"Anyway back to your question." the woman sipped her tea once more then patted the sofa. Terra sat obediently "I think that somewhere in your subconscious you are still attracted to Beast Boy."

"But we broke up and he's with Rae. We both made the decision why would I still be attracted to him?"

"Let me ask you a question Terra. When you betrayed the Titans what hurt the most?" Terra looked at her gloved hands and felt tears leak into her eyes

"When BB said I didn't have any friends and when I tried to kill all of them." she responded in a whisper

"You need to let go of those memories. They're over with and you need to move on." Terra didn't respond and Arella sighed then glanced out the window

"You know Raven has a similar situation."

"Huh?"

"Raven has always wanted someone to look up to as a father figure. That's partly why she didn't want to try to defeat Trigorn. He was her father and she was his little girl."

"I get it. Thanks Arella." the girl got to her feet and ran towards her door

"Where are you going?" Arella called over her shoulder. Terra grabbed her silver butterfly clip off her dresser and smiled

"To talk with Static." she replied before bolting out the door and running down the hallway. She found the boy still in the training room lifting weights this time with his electric powers. He was so deep in thought that he didn't noticed her come around behind him

"Guess who." she said in his ear. Static let the weights drop before removing her hands

"Hey Ter." his voice sounded sad and depressed. Terra walked in front of him and placed her hands on her slim waist

"Come on we're going out." she said. Static looked up at her in amazement and got to his feet and held out an arm to her

"I thought you couldn't go." Terra smiled and accepted his arm

"I changed my mind." she replied silently thanking Arella for her advice. The two left the Tower happily.

Miles away on the outskirts of town Slade's familiar figure along with a girl's figure stood watching the city

"They should have found Jesse by now. Are you ready Rose?"

"Yes. I'm ready." the girl turned to Slade and smiled "I'm ready Daddy."


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter Three: Daddy's Little Girl

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans OR Static Shock. But I do own this plot line, Jesse Roth, and a REALLY cute kitten named Sam

Raven leaned against a boulder panting heavily. She had just run through the obstacle course at level eight. So far she's only stuck to level seven but Robin had raised it without telling her

"That was a great time Rae." Beast Boy said smiling at her. She grinned back then lowered her hood letting the fabric pool behind her back

"Thank you. Come on let's go inside before Boy Wonder over there makes me do it over again." the changeling laughed and took her arm gently. They made their way into the Tower's main room then collapsed onto the sofa

"Why don't we ever have any bottled water around here?" Raven complained out loud as she levitated two glasses, filled them with ice and water and brought them over to the sofa

"What are you complaining about? All you gotta do is just wave a hand and POOF instant glass of water." Raven rolled her eyes

"Whatever." she sipped her water then set it on the coffee table and leaned into the sofa relaxing her sore and tired body

"If Robin ever does that to me again I swear I'll knock him back into last week." she grumbled. Then gentle hands started rubbing her shoulders and neck. She groaned happily and looked up at the emerald elf who had slipped back behind her

"You are wonderful." she moaned as his hands rubbed her sore spots

"I know." she rolled her eyes at him then relaxed into the massage. He smiled and moved down to her lower back. Another moan but this one sounded different

"BB." he removed his hands and the girl stood

"Sorry." he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Raven smiled and pulled him down onto the sofa next to her then leaned on his shoulder

"You can do that later tonight okay?" he smiled and breathed down her neck making her shriek and thumped him in the head with a pillow.

What the other Titans came in from training they found the two sleeping on the couch. Raven's head was leaning on Beast Boy shoulder and his was on top of her head

"He is so dead." Jinx giggled. Starfire looked at her strangely then clapped her hands softly

"Oh that is right you do not know of Beast Boy and Raven's relationship. They have been doing the 'going out'" she used her fingers to emphasize the word "for almost a year and a half now." Jinx shrugged then headed into the kitchen and rummaged around for some lunch

"Sandwiches okay with everyone?" she asked. The doors slid open causing the two sleeping Titans to jerk awake. Gear and Jesse walked in

"A sandwich would really hit the spot." Gear commented going over to help the pink haired Titan. Raven cleaned up the two glasses and replaced several pillows she and Beast Boy had thrown at each other before falling asleep

"Anyone seen V and Ter?" Cyborg asked. Everyone shrugged then Arella walked into the room from one of the adjoining hallways

"I believe they went out to get some lunch and maybe see a movie." she hummed under her breath as she pored her tea and pulled out a cinnamon bagel from one of the cabinets

"V finally worked up the courage. Sooner than I thought." Gear paused then picked up a sandwich

"Who's V?" Jesse asked speaking for the first time since entering the room. Everyone seemed to hesitate in their answer

"Well, Static's real name starts with a V so Terra and I call him that at school sometimes."

"You go to a real school?" Jesse exclaimed. Gear nodded

"Trust me it can get pretty hectic."

The Titans finished off their lunches then headed off to spend the rest of the day hanging out and messing around. Static and Terra came home then headed into the training room

"I believe they are being a bit obvious." Jesse commented as they left. Robin grunted as he tried to maneuver his racing car around Beast Boy and Cyborg's. Jesse glanced at Raven who was floating in her usual corner her lips tracing her familiar spell. The black haired girl approached her slowly

"Raven?" the empath opened one eye and looked at the girl who claimed to be her sister

"Yes?" Jesse looked at her hands and pressed her two pointer fingers together at the ends trying to find words

"I need help controlling my powers. I thought maybe you could give me a hand." Raven cocked an eyebrow then levitated herself to her feet

"Alright follow me." they headed to the doors then she called over her shoulder to the boys "Jesse and I will be in my room. Knock before you open the door." that was directed at Beast Boy since no one else dared open the dark goddess's door. He nodded then proceeded to knock both Cyborg and Robin's cars off the track and cross the finish line grinning like a fool.

Raven breathed deeply trying to hold on to what little patience she had left. Jesse's attempts at meditation weren't working. The girl couldn't empty her mind or find a center

"Why is this important anyway?" Jesse asked

"Because, it calms your mind. Being a telepath requires a clear mind and a lot of willpower."

"Why?"

"Telepathy means you move inanimate objects with your mind. Sometimes that object may not want to move or it could be really big and you have to focus in the heat of battle."

"Okay." the girl squirmed around a moment "One more time?"

"Fine. I've got nothing better to do." Jesse closed her eyes and took up the breathing pattern Raven had suggested. Her body floated softly up into the air

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." the moment the words left her lips several pieces of paper became engulfed in silver mists and fluttered around the room. Jesse clamped her eyes shut trying to regain control. Now books flew around the room

"Enough!" Raven yelled. Everything that had been floating flew back to their original places and Jesse fell to the floor with a thump

"Why don't you just leave the words out for now? Until you get the hang of it just focus on clearing your mind of everything." Jesse nodded still shocked at her lack of control

"You know why that happened?"

"No."

"Your emotions aren't under control. You don't have to suppress them but just try to cut back. Our powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel the more energy you're going to release." Jesse nodded then closed her eyes once more. Raven sighed and rubbed her temples trying to fight the headache she felt coming on. At least she could look forward to later…

The girl who had stood with Slade on the outskirts of the city now stood alone in front of hundreds of armed androids. Her white hair was pulled into a long, thin braid that slithered down her back. A long sword hung at her hip and a shorter one was thrust into her belt. In one hand she gripped her skin tight blue mask. It had silver eyes holes that allowed her to see but other couldn't tell the color of her eyes

"Rose. It is time." a voice drawled in her ear. The girl smirked and pulled the mask onto her face. She raised one hand then dropped it. The robots disappeared using technology Slade had created for this very crucial mission. The girl pressed a button on her wrist and she too disappeared.

A little girl bounced her ball around Jump City Park laughing with her friends. She hurried towards the playground but screamed as she saw hundreds of robots appear on the equipment. Each one aimed some kind of glowing gun at her. She screamed again in fear. But suddenly she felt something grab her shirt and lift her out of the way

"Tell your boss we'd like a word with him." the girl heard a voice growl. The girl looked up and was surprised to see a large green pterodactyl holding onto her shoulder. It dipped down and set her on the ground then turned into a green teenager

"Get out of here!" he yelled. The girl obeyed and scampered away leaving the Titans to deal with the androids

"Hello Bird Boy." a female voice giggled. The girl flipped into view and struck the black haired boy on the head with a bo staff. Robin jerked aside to avoid the lethal blow

"Darn missed." she grumbled before resting the staff across her shoulders and wrapping her arms over it "All well. I'll get him on the next one."

"Who are you?" Starfire demanded her eyes lit up with green energy. Starbolts lit up her hands

"Name's Rose." she moved elegantly into a fighting position "Rose Wilson." with that she attacked

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled grabbing Starfire's hand as she swooped down to pull him out of danger. Raven threw one hand out at the girl letting a bolt of dark energy fly from her fingers. It struck her dead on and sent her into a group of robots. She sat up wiping blood from her mouth

"Daddy wasn't joking when he said be careful of you." everyone's mouths dropped instantly

"Daddy?" they all said in union. The girl simply smirked and continued to attack. Beast Boy was thrown backwards and landed on the bridge of the jungle gym next to Static who was above him floating on his disk

"This ain't cool." he muttered dodging lasers from the robots

"Can't you just take em all over?" Beast Boy yelled morphing into a tiger and ripping several apart

"Too much electricity going through me at one time." Static responded.

Raven watched as Starfire flew past her like a bullet her hands charged with starbolts. She threw several at the girl before pulling up out of striking range

"Humph looks like we'll have to stop those pesky attacks." the girl threw down what looked like a bomb. Robin yelled something but Raven didn't hear it. A force field erupted from the disk pushing everyone but Raven, Jesse and Jinx out of its area

"Well, well, well. It seems we have another demon on the team." Rose mumbled watching Jinx with masked eyes. The girl's pink eyes narrowed but she stood still as Rose charged. Then at the last moment she spun around letting her hex bolts create a wave around her. Rose was thrown back but caught by Raven then plowed into the ground

"Deactivated the force field." she demanded her eyes glowing white. Rose smirked and pressed a button on her wrist. There was a loud beeping and an explosion threw the three girls away from Rose and out of the force field

"Daddy said you'd be hard to beat. I guess I have more training to do. Come on boys let's ride." she pressed another button and she and the robots who had been firing lasers at the Titans disappeared.


	4. Trigorn

Chapter Four: Trigorn speaks

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

"This is getting old." Gear muttered tapping his fingers on the computer desk. Everyone was crowded into his large room looking through different files he had printed out

"Tell me about it." Jesse said rubbing her eyes "If I read another word in the next day someone is going to pay." Gear chuckled then looked over at Cyborg

"Any luck with you?"

"No. I tried Rose Wilson in every data base I know. Maybe we're spelling it wrong."

"No we're spelling it right but we're missing something. Why would she tell us her last name? Why did she say something about her father? Why was she dressed like Slade and fighting with his robots?" Raven said trying to get the others to realize what she had figured out

"If we knew would we be looking?" jinx asked sarcastically. Raven slapped her forehead then pushed Gear aside. His chair (that had wheels on it) rolled over and finally tipped him over onto the carpet

"Rose is Slade's apprentice but she's also" she typed in a few words and waited for the machine to respond "his daughter." a man's face appeared on the screen along with several lines of information. The man had a black eye-patch over his right eye. His hair and beard were white and his one eye were an icy blue color

"How did you figure that out?" Robin asked hotly. Years of chasing this man and he could have found him on a public family tree website

"I've been a little closer to Slade then I would have preferred Robin. That and the fact that I'm a telepath and I was reading her mind." Terra looked around and frowned

"Where's Static?" no one knew. He had slipped away when they came home

"Well if you all will excuse me I need to meditate if I'm going to teleport you three home tonight." Raven walked out of the room her cloak billowing out behind her

"Jinx?" Cyborg asked. The girl turned to him and cocked her head

"What?"

"How come we're just now learning that you're part demon?" the girl flushed and looked down

"Actually I'm a full blooded lesser demon." she whispered. Everyone ogled at her the Cyborg patted her back

"All well. At least if Slade comes up with anymore traps like that force field Rae and Jesse will have a extra hand."

Raven snuggled closer to the green teenager beside her and tried to fall back to sleep. Beast Boy's chest rose and fell gently evenly with his breathing. Raven glanced over at her clock. It was a little past nine in the morning. She never slept this late. She suspected that Cyborg knew Beast Boy had been sleeping in here but he wouldn't tell.

Suddenly her quiet thoughts were shattered by the door bell of all things. Beast Boy jerked awake and covered his ears

"Could that thing be any louder?" he yelled over the noise. Raven didn't respond. Her eyes were closed and her powers were searching for the volume button. She found it and reduced the ringing to a dull droning

"Better?" she asked. Beast Boy nodded gratefully. Raven got up and dressed under a black force field while Beast Boy slipped into his own uniform

"Come on. Let's go see who woke us up so I can bite their heads off." Raven grumbled.

The two met up with their teammates in the hallway. Cyborg winked at them but said nothing. Robin was dressed in a white tee shirt and jeans with his utility belt on over it. He wasn't quite fully awake yet and Beast Boy guessed that Cyborg had forced him into the clothes

"Come, let us greet whoever is at our door." Starfire said floating ahead and opening the large doors. Static, Terra, Gear and a large ship of some kind were sitting outside on the island

"Um do you mind me asking" Robin was now awake and steamed "What the heck you guys are doing ringing that stupid thing!" he yelled waving his arms frantically "You all have entrance codes! Use them!" he continued yelling until Raven placed a bubble around his head

"Sorry he's always testy in the morning." she gave him a glare and he quieted and waited until Raven released him. Jinx mumbled something and leaned against Cyborg's side snoring. Everyone but Raven laughed. She simply lowered her hood

"Now, would you mind telling us why you insisted blowing our eardrums out at nine in the morning?" behind the three Titans the ship's doors hissed open and a group of adults and one teenager walked out

"Well, we figured you might need some help with the whole Trigorn thing. So we invited a couple friends to help." the teen ran over with surprising speed and smiled. She was black like Static. She was dressed in a red jumpsuit with purple stripes down the side. A bandana made up a makeshift mask

"Hi. I'm Shebang." she said cheerfully. No one responded. Jinx snored again

"Robin." a voice greeted. It was broody and deep. Batman walked over with two adults following. Raven backed up slightly

"They're your friends?" she hissed. Terra shrugged

"Well they're Static and Gear's friends. I like Shebang though." Raven said nothing just crossed her arms and waited for the long argument she knew was coming.

The two adults with Batman introduced themselves as Flash and Jon. One was a speedster and the other was a Martian. Everyone headed up to the main room to talk. Raven stayed in the kitchen fixing herself tea. When she came out Flash gave her a strange look

"Don't we know you?" he said more to himself than her. Then he snapped his fingers "Oh ya Raven. You're that one Goth chick." the mug Raven was holding exploded with a loud BOOM spilling tea all over the carpet. Raven swore in Azarathian and began cleaning up the mess

"Friend Raven you are acquainted with these people? Most glorious!"

"We know each other. Nothing more." Raven grumbled flicking a hand. The shards of glass lifted into the air and repaired themselves. She brought the tea pot into the room and pored another cup before sitting down next to Beast Boy

"Further more." her gaze found Flash "If you call me Goth or a chick again I will personally put you through the meat grinder." Beast Boy held back a laugh

"That's a new one." Static commented. Raven said nothing just drew up her hood and sipped her tea

"So what brings you four here?" Robin asked still trying to wake himself up. Raven raised a hand and several mugs of coffee and one of mustard floated into the room

"Thanks Rae."

"We're here because Static asked for our help. And we're going to help." Cyborg cocked an eyebrow. This man was extremely confident or just stuffy

"Well before we go to deep I'm going to get Arella and Jesse. I'm surprised they slept through that doorbell."

"They're awake and coming." Raven said as Gear got up. He sat back down and everyone waited in uncomfortable silence before the doors hissed open. Arella was wearing her normal pale blue dress. Jesse had on her jeans and a white shirt. Her gloves were still on and her hair was rumpled. She was rubbing her head

"Jeez Rae. You should've yelled a little louder. You just about blew my head off." she grumbled. Raven said nothing. Beast Boy frowned and slipped his hand under her cloak and around her waist out of sight. She relaxed slightly

"Now that we're all here I believe introductions are an order." Batman said. Robin introduced his team giving a little background on their abilities. When he came to Raven Jon interrupted him speaking for the first time

"Telekinetic, empath, half demon. Daughter of Trigorn the Terrible and Arella. Grew up on Azarath gaining control over her emotion controlled powers before traveling to Earth." there was a loud pop and a light bulb shattered. The Titans ignored it used to it by now by Shebang and the adults looked around warily

"What's with the faulty wiring?"

"Nothing's wrong with my wiring." Cyborg protested. Shebang said nothing just looked around cautiously

"So would you mind briefing us on this whole situation?" Batman asked getting down to business. Robin started explaining but Raven tuned him out. Something nagged at the back of her mind. Then everything went dark.

_Raven found herself in the now familiar barren wasteland that always appeared whenever she had visions of her father. But this time she saw someone else. Rose Wilson and Slade walking towards her_

"_What do you two want?" they didn't answer just looked at her before disappearing into dust. Then a loud voice pounded through her mind. Her emotions screamed in pain as the dreaded voice filled her senses_

"**_The gem will be destroyed along with the dust that protects her. So declares Trigorn the Terrible."_**

Beast Boy felt Raven go limp in his arm and he glanced at her. He gasped and jumped up. Her normally violet eyes were replaced by red ones and another set was on top

"**_The gem will be destroyed along with the dust that protects her. So declares Trigorn the Terrible."_** the voice seemed to fill the room. Jesse and Jinx fell to their knees covering their ears and groaning. As the sound of laughter resided Raven gasped and her normal eyes flew open. Her cloak was changing colors so rapidly it made everyone sick. Beast Boy grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders and shook her

"Raven snap out of it!" he yelled. The cloak stopped and finally settled on blue once more. Raven groaned and fell forward into Beast Boy's arms. Jinx and Jesse's bodies shuddered then they lay still

"What was that?" Flash asked looking at the three girls. Beast Boy scooped Raven up while Gear and Cyborg picked Jesse and Jinx up

"Let's get them to the med bay." Robin said seriously. Something told him Raven knew more than she was letting on.


	5. Proposition

Chapter Five: Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. What makes you think I do?

Slade felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer and plowed it straight into his chest. He like the Titans had heard that voice. He absently touched his forehead out of habit

"Daddy, what's the matter?" Rose asked in concern. Her father was always quiet but she could sense fear like a fog in the cavern

"Trigorn." he muttered. Rose frowned deeply. Her father often muttered the word but he never bothered to explain it to her

"Rose, there's been a change of plans." Slade said after another long silence. Rose blinked in surprise.

Raven's chest rose and fell rhythmically. Beast Boy sat in a chair, legs crossed clearly far away in his own thoughts. Everyone except Gear, Cyborg, BB, and Robin had been pushed outside

"What happened to them?" Robin demanded. Cyborg turned around, picked him up like a sack of flour and set him in a chair

"Sit there and be quiet." he ordered. Robin grumbled under his breath but obeyed. He glanced at Jinx and Jesse. Jesse was floating like her sister so he wasn't too worried about her. But Jinx's breathing was shallow and her body kept shaking uncontrollably like something had possessed her

"Good and merciful Azar." Raven muttered before slipping into a long line of foreign sounding words

"Rae?" the empath looked up from her muttering and smiled at her friends

"I'm fine." she answered the unspoken question that hung in the air. She glanced at Jesse then frowned when she saw Jinx shaking

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she muttered. Black mist surrounded the girl's body. Raven closed her eyes and muttered a spell under her breath. Jinx shrieked loudly then her body shook violently once more. A red mist flew out of the girl's body and disappeared

"What was that?"

"My father." Raven responded. The door opened and Starfire flew in her eyes blazing with energy. When she saw that nothing was wrong in the bay she let the energy fade

"Who screamed?" she asked. Raven nodded towards Jinx

"Trigorn tried to use her for a…" she paused trying to think of a suitable word "as a host for his presence you could say."

"Would someone mind telling me what this is all about?" Flash asked. Raven levitated herself out of the bed and sat down in a chair. The bed made itself and the machines Cyborg had hooked up to her stored themselves

"I assume you all heard the voice?" everyone nodded and began taking positions around the room "The gem is myself and the dust that surrounds it is you guys." she gestured to the Titans

"But who's this Trigorn guy?" Raven looked at her mother momentarily then returned her gaze to the adults

"My father. I'm part demon." the three seemed shocked. Batman's cool pose dropped for a brief moment and he glared at Robin

"You let a half demon on your team?" he demanded. Before Robin could reply Beast Boy spoke up

"Raven never told us. She was afraid that we'd turn her away like everyone else. We've faced Trigorn before and we thought he was gone for good turns out we were wrong."

"She never told you? How can you even trust her then?"

"Because. She's saved our butts in battle more times than we can count. She's our friend and she wanted to protect us even if she had a strange way of going about it."

"But-."

"I doubt you could understand." Raven said in her low monotone "My powers are driven by emotion. I meditate constantly to keep them under control. My friends were willing to accept that and my heritage knowing the dangers it brought to them." Batman opened his mouth as if to say something else but he was rudely cut off by a loud alarm blaring throughout the entire Tower. Cyborg looked at his arm and his human eye widened

"Robin, you are never going to believe this." he said.

Five minutes later everyone (except Jesse and Jinx duh!) was gathered in the main room looking up at Slade's masked face

"Hello Titans. It has been a long time since I have seen you. How long? Two years?" Slade said in his falsely pleasant voice

"What do you want Slade?" Raven asked in her deadly monotone. Rose appeared beside Slade but she still had her mask on

"A contract." Robin started to ask but Raven hushed him

"I suspect you have guessed that my father is returning and you want revenge for what he did to you. Am I correct?"

"Right on the marker dear Raven." Beast Boy bristled at that one "Although you have not guessed what I mean. I want to meet with you."

"Why in the world should we trust you?" Terra demanded. Slade turned to her

"It seems so odd that you of all people should be talking about trust Terra. You betray your friends and then me who you swore to stand by. I would stay silent."

"Leave her alone." Raven said in a deadly voice that made chills run down everyone's backs

"Well do we have a deal Titans?" everyone glanced at Robin who nodded grudgingly

"Yes."

"Good. Rose and I will wait on the outskirts of the city. Meet us in one hour." the screen went blank and Robin collapsed back into the sofa with a groan

"Why does he have to put himself into the mixture? Things are already complicated enough. No offence Raven."

"None taken." the dark girl responded. Batman looked down at his former sidekick with disappointment

"You've changed since you left. Normally you would be the one to remind another that life is not fair and it never will be."

"Living with four other teens will do that to you." Raven commented walking over to a corner and folding her legs underneath her

"What are you doing?" Shebang asked in interest

"I'm going to meditate. Wake me in half an hour or if Jesse or Jinx wakes up." Cyborg nodded and she closed her eyes leaving to hold a council with her emotions in Nevermore

"If you don't mind me asking what's meditation?" Flash said. Beast Boy glanced up at the man from his position on the couch

"It helps Rae keep her powers under control." he got up and glanced around "I'm going out for a bit."

Beast Boy flipped over backwards turning into a wolf as he did. The change came naturally and easily. A wolf was a favorite of his; it was easy and had many advantages

"Beast Boy?" he looked up and saw Raven walking out towards where he was. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she looked afraid. The wolf turned back into a teenager and stood

"It's time." she whispered


	6. Contract

Chapter Six: Contract

Everyone gathered in the main entryway and listened to Robin prep talk them for meeting the mad man

"I don't doubt any of you need to control yourselves except me." he took a nervous breath and glanced around at his teammates and the Dakota Titans

"Raven, if I do anything that might endanger whatever deal Slade wants to make stop me okay?" Raven nodded and patted his shoulder in comfort

"Why are you meeting your greatest foe like this? In the Justice League-."

"That may be the way things are on your team but that is not they way things are done on the Titans. Robin has led us well over the past and we all trust him to make the right decisions." Starfire said crossing her arms. Robin pulled at the throat of his cape in embarrassment then continued

"Arella and Jon are going to stay here and keep an eye on Jesse and Jinx. They'll call us if their condition changes." everyone nodded "Alright Titans let's roll."

Cyborg pulled his car out of the garage and let anyone who could fly in. Batman sat in the back while Robin scanned the area where Slade had wanted them to meet

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven whispered thrusting her body into the air. Starfire already hovered above her. Beast Boy perched on her shoulder as a falcon and whistled comfortingly before flying on his own

"Alright let's lock and load." Terra yelled. She seemed to be floating but she had two small sheets of granitite rock under her shoes that let her float without using a huge boulder. Static and Gear zipped over then they all followed the car.

Rose Wilson watched as her father paced back and forth along the canyon wall. Slade had never given any signs as to being nervous before but now he looked like a caged animal

"Daddy is something wrong?"

"Let's just hope the Titans will accept our offer." as he spoke a cloud of dust appeared in the distance and soon the T-car and the flying Titans came to a stop

"I'm glad you could make it." was all Slade said. Rose stood off to the side watching the other teenagers warily

"What do you want Slade?" Robin asked in an even tone. Slade looked at his daughter and then at the Titans

"I want you to let Rose fight Trigorn with you. I will help in any way I can but I'm not in the best condition to go up against a demon lord right now." as he said this Raven noted that the man seemed thinner and haggard like he was sick. Or he could just be getting older

"Why should we trust you? You've attacked us and kidnapped several members of the Titans already." Static asked crossing his arms

"I have my reasons for this fight. This is not something I would back out of."

"It's more of the attacking us that I'm worried about." Beast Boy commented. Slade nodded

"Understandable. Alright Titans, what can I do to prove I mean business?" suddenly Rose stepped forward

"If Slade goes back on his word you can do whatever you want with me." by the look on Slade's face he was not expecting this

"How do-." Cyborg was cut off by a black band of energy covering his mouth. Raven jerked her head and everyone huddled together

"She is his daughter. Surely he will not turn on her." Starfire whispered

"Slade would sell anyone to get what he wants. We've seen it happen more than enough." Robin protested

"I agree with Star." Raven said "Did any of you see his face when Rose suggested that. He cares about her even if he won't show it." Robin sighed and looked at his team then he straightened

"Alright, you've got a deal." Slade nodded hesitantly. Rose hugged him so fast that he had no time to respond then she went over to shake Robin's hand. Her grip was easy and firm. She didn't try and crush his hand like he was expecting either

"I'll be checking in. Be sure to contact me when you get new information." Slade said. Robin nodded and watched the man that was his greatest enemy take off down the canyon

"Alright. Let's go home." Beast Boy said. Cyborg held out an arm as he passed. The changeling hit it dead on and fell over

"Not yet." he looked at Rose. His electronic eye scanning for listening devices and other spying equipment. Rose looked amused then laughed as his expression turned to one of confusion

"I'm not wired. Daddy made me take everything off since he didn't plan on attacking you." Raven nodded then lifted into the air. Under her cloak she let the black mist that had been encasing her hands disappear. There was a ringing sound from her link and she opened it

"Raven, thank Azar. Jesse has gotten up but Jinx isn't doing well at least that's what Jon is saying."

"We're coming." Raven replied. The screen went blank.

Raven rushed into the med bay and was immediately bombed by loud beeping from the machines that surrounded Jinx. Cyborg came in after her and the others waited outside

"Her heart rate's slowing extremely fast. What do we do?" Raven looked at the girl's pale face then at her arm

"She needs a transfusion. And I'm the only one with demon blood who's strong enough."

"You sure?" Raven nodded. Cyborg soon had her attached to a long tube and gave Jinx some of Raven's blood. The pink circles on her cheeks reappeared and her pulse steadied. Raven however looked paler than usual and weak

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, I put a spell on the tube so that it only took out my demon blood. Human blood might make her worse. So my powers are going to be pretty weak for the rest of the day."

"You go get something to eat. I'll stay here." Raven nodded and walked out the door

"I'll get someone to bring you some lunch." Cyborg waved absently then continued working on Jinx.

Beast Boy leaned against the wall his large ears twitching rapidly. He heard Raven saying the word transfusion and that scared him

"Are they done yet?" a cold voice asked. Batman walked into view and looked down at the boy who shrugged and put one foot against the wall

"Dunno." he focused on the room his elf ears twitching as he sorted out the sounds. No one was talking so he left it alone and looked up at the tall man beside him

"Why don't you like Rae?"

"Who?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes

"Raven. Purple hair and eyes. Red ruby chakra on her forehead?" Batman crossed his arms

"I never said that."

"Well you meant it. Rae's not the only empath around here." the man raised an eyebrow

"You're an empath as well as a changeling?"

"No, animals can sense emotions. And I have animal senses." the door opened and Raven walked out. Her face was paler than normal and she looked tired

"You okay?"

"Ya, we had to give Jinx a blood transfusion." her steps faltered and Beast Boy pulled an arm over his shoulder and put his own across her back

"Come let's go eat." the two walked down the hall and Batman followed deep in thought.


	7. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

Chapter Seven: Azarath Metrion Zinthos

(One week later)

Rose watched in amazement as black power engulfed the tall pillars and thrust them at least one hundred feet into the air all in the space of ten seconds. They came back down and Raven looked at Jesse. The girl was sparring with Jinx. Raven had been working with her on shields. Silver power was lighting up her hands and she waved her hands leaving long trails in her wake.

Under her feet the ground trembled and tall pillars rose up. Rose spotted Robin flipping in and out of them

"You could be doing something if you'd like." Raven said. Rose turned to her and gave a smirk

"Like what? I wouldn't want to spar with someone who's only at half strength; that would be wasting my time."

"You don't want to see my powers at their fullest. No one does." Raven drew up her hood then stared out over the ocean "Not even me."

"Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled running away from a crude looking robot that was firing lasers in rapid fire. Static was flying behind it laughing his head off

"Leave him along Static." Terra said floating around on her granite shoes. Static waved a hand and the robot stopped its chasing of the changeling

"Alright team I think we've done enough for today." Robin announced shaking himself off. Starfire had swung him into the ocean on accident. Now she floated over and spun in a circle

"Yes let us go inside and gorge of the pizza." everyone laughed and followed her inside. Everyone except Raven.

The half demon stood on the edge of the rocky shore staring aimlessly into the sunset. No visions had come all week and Jinx seemed fully recovered from her ordeal

"Penny for your thoughts?" a soft voice whispered. Arella walked down to join her daughter

"Just thinking about the last time. We were so unprepared and we still won so why do I feel like now that we are prepared we won't win?"

"I'm not sure. But there is something I need to talk with you about." Raven glanced up at her mother

"I got a message." she paused "From Azarath. The monks would like you to come so they can help you."

"But the others-"

"I already told them. The JLA are going back to their normal routines until they are needed. Terra, Static and Gear have to go home." Raven looked off into the rapidly appearing darkness "Do you want to go or would you rather not?"

"I want to go and see the monks again but I'm not sure how they'd react to Beast Boy and I. Plus someone has to watch the city."

"Cyborg and Jinx volunteered to stay since Jinx needs to stay near the med center just in case; Rose will stay with them. And I think they would like some time to be alone." she winked and Raven smiled

"Alright then. I'd love to go."

Beast Boy leaned on the suitcase trying to get it to close. Raven walked over and pushed a few stray items of clothing then snapped it shut easily

"Sit." she ordered. Beast Boy sat down on the purple sheets dejectedly. Raven clapped her hands together softly and several spell books flew into another suitcase

"So remind me how we're getting there again."

"I'm opening a portal to the dimension Azarath resides in. We'll probably end up in the monk's area of the palace grounds." she discarded several books then snapped the clasps in place

"Okay. So anything I shouldn't do while we're there?" Raven paused and turned to him

"Well we shouldn't display affection."

"Meaning what?" Raven averted her eyes from his gaze and sighed

"I think I told you. In Azarath it's forbidden to do anything that might make me show the lightest emotion."

"But can't you just tell them that you don't blow things up anymore?" Raven shot him a fake glare then smiled gently

"It's difficult. The monks are very set in their ways. Just don't do anything to get yourself in trouble okay?" Beast Boy gave a sloppy salute and fell backwards on the bed. Raven piled the bags beside her door then slipped off her cloak and fell down next to him.

They were set to leave in the morning. Raven had already prepared the spell and everything else. For now they time to pack and sleep. Now that the first part was over the second part came

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Love you." he whispered pulling the blankets over their bodies. Raven turned over and kissed him

"I love you too Gar." she whispered through his mind. They broke apart and drifted off to sleep…

Raven clasped her hands together focusing her energies. She raised her hands then began moving them in a deliberate pattern. No one spoke the entire time. Soon she opened her eyes and a bright light rose from the powder that made up the symbol on the floor. Jinx and Cyborg waved while Rose merely looked on.

Robin felt as if he was flying straight up. It was a strange sensation having never flown on his own before. He grinned as several of their bags floated near him. Then Starfire drew alongside him. They shot forward having no problems.

Raven on the other hand was lagging behind trying to evade the blue flames that leapt at her feet

"No, let me in." she whispered frantically. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand and the flames seemed to hiss and quickly disappeared. Beast Boy was pulling her by the hand helping her through the portal.

After a few minutes of this flying they were dumped into a large library in this order. Robin on the bottom, Starfire on top of him then a few feet to the side; Beast Boy and Raven. Their bags fell after them. Only Arella came out in a dignified manner

"You coulda warned us about the landing Rae." Beast Boy joked as they lay on the stone floor

"Where's the fun in that?" she asked getting up levitating their bags into a group then sitting in the air

"Now what Raven?" Starfire asked looking around. The library was enormous. It was only one room and it stretched what seemed like a hundred feet in the air. Books of all colors, shapes, and sizes were lined up on the shelves

"We wait for someone to come and get us." Raven replied. Robin was looking at several of the books with interest. His finger traced the binding of one

"The adventures of the great and powerful Zanzizibar." (like the name? I made it up) "Quite an interesting tale." a male voice said. A tall man in a long cloak like Raven's only dark green. He had deep green eyes and a kind old face. He peered at Robin closely and smiled

"And you do seem like the type to take wisdom from the tale." Robin's mouth hung open for a moment. He soon regained his composure and nodded

"I'm Robin." the man smiled again

"I am Hawk." he peered past the teenager's shoulder looking at the rest of their group "And I see you have a Tameranian and a changeling with you."

"Ya, Starfire and Beast Boy." the two waved. Raven got to her feet and nodded to the man

"Hello Hawk."

"Raven. It is pleasurable to see you." when the man spoke to Raven his voice had no emotion and his smile was gone. He greeted Jesse and Arella then two other men dressed in different colored cloaks came and took the bags away

"I will show you to your rooms later. Shall we?" he led them down a long corridor and opened a door. Several men in cloaks looked up from their duties

"Raven has returned." the man said simply. Instantly the men all hurried over and greeted the girl and her companions. They smiled at the Titans and Arella but their faces took on a grave look as they greeted Raven and Jesse

"We have awaited your arrival all morning Raven. Why has it taken you so long?" the question came from a tall man with long silver hair that stood in the far doorway. He was dressed in a dazzling white cloak with a gold brooch. His beard reached mid chest. He seemed like a grandfather or a teacher.

Raven immediately dropped to her knees and bowed her head. Her friends started to do the same but she shook her head

"My friends are not used to travel through portals." she whispered. The man walked over and motioned for her to rise

"Well that is understandable. Now why don't you introduce us?" Raven went through introductions then the man introduced himself as Raoul

"I am head over the monks here in Azarath. Now tell me why you have accompanied Raven?"

"We thought she might need… moral support!" Beast Boy said grinning from ear to ear. Raven rolled her eyes but the Titans knew she was happy they had come

"Yes, our friend Raven may need our assistance and we thought it best to help her through her troubles." Starfire said gleefully. Her feet hovered over the floor as she talked. There was a trace of a frown on Raoul's face but it disappeared quickly

"I see. Well why don't I show you to your rooms and you may settle in."

Beast Boy looked around the room Raoul had left him in. He immediately hurried over to the windows and threw them open. About ten feet below him there was a large garden with small streams running through it. He grinned and breathed in the air deeply

"Excuse me?" a voice asked. Beast Boy turned around and saw a girl standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a long light purple dress with sleeves that covered her hands

"Are you Beast Boy?"

"Yep, who might you be?" the girl smiled slightly and handed him a piece of parchment

"I am Ari. I'm a messenger. Raoul asked me to give you this and these." she produced a dark green cloak, a pair of black pants and a deep purple tunic from behind her

"Thanks." Ari nodded and left the room humming happily. Beast Boy struggled into the clothes but couldn't figure the cloak out

"Now you know why I only wear a leotard under it." Raven said phasing through the wall. Beast Boy said nothing just continued to struggle

"Here." Raven pulled the cloak into its proper position and fastened the brooch with ease. The whole while Beast Boy resisted the urge to breathe down her neck. The temptation won out

"Eek! You beast!" Raven shrieked playfully. Beast Boy laughed and put an arm around her shoulders

"Sorry Rae, I couldn't resist." she punched him in the arm lightly before walking over the balcony and leaning on the railing

"Beast Boy?"

"Hm?"

"Promise me that no matter what happens here you'll still love me." Beast Boy cocked his head and turned the girl around. Tears made tracks down her pale features. He frowned and brushed them away

"Of course I will Rae. Why wouldn't I?" Raven looked up at him her eyes searching his for something

"You just might now like what you see and hear about me." she whispered. Beast Boy pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek

"You've got my word Rae." she smiled and looked him up and down. His pants and shirt were black while the cloak was deep forest green the matched his hair

"You look nice." he said. Raven blushed. She was wearing a light purple dress much like Ari's with a black chocker around her throat

"Thank you." the door swung open again and Hawk stood there his mouth hanging open. After a moment he shook it violently

"Raven, you- he- you were crying!" he said in alarm as he looked around the room. Raven frowned and dried her face off

"Yes I was. My emotions are under control Hawk. There's no need for panic." the man stopped and looked at Beast Boy

"Why are you in his room?"

"He's my friend. We were talking." Raven replied. Hawk frowned then crossed his arms

"Raven, you know the law." Beast Boy glanced down at his girlfriend. Her face was stony and silent

"Fine. I will see you later Beast Boy." he nodded and watched her leave. Hawk turned to glare at him

"I don't know what you're doing with Raven but I would leave her alone. You do not know how dangerous she can be." Beast Boy glared at the man who was a good head taller then him

"I know how dangerous she can be. We all do. We helped defeat Trigon two years ago. That's why she can control her emotions." Hawk pointed at him and yelled in a strange language. Green lightning flew at the changeling. He turned into a wolf and leapt at the man who fired another blast to keep him away

"You will not say his name in Azarath." Hawk growled. Beast Boy quickly changed back into a human and glared at the man

"If you ask me you're the one who needs to control your emotions not Raven." with that he left the room jerking the hood of his cloak over his head. Now he understood why Raven wore it whenever she was angry or embarrassed. It hid his face from view but he could see everyone else perfectly

"Stupid jerk." he grumbled under his breath. He backtracked to his room. Hawk was gone which was fine with Beast Boy. He walked over to the balcony and jumped off the railing. He turned into a leopard and landed softly before turning back into a human

"Wonder what kind of spells they're gonna teach Rae." he wondered out loud before walking down the path. His hood was still up but he didn't notice

"Ah hello Beast Boy." Beast Boy jumped and turned into a turtle drawing all his limbs into his shell

"Dude, don't do that!" he said turning back to normal. Raoul smiled down at him and chuckled

"As you wish." Beast Boy jerked his head back and let the hood fall. Raoul studied him silently for a long time

"What?"

"I have never seen a green human before. It is a bit odd." Beast Boy frowned and crossed his arms

"Great for you then." he continued walking down the path. Raoul followed at a distance

"Actually I was hoping to talk to you about Raven." he said after a moment. Beast Boy turned around and looked at the old man

"What about her?"

"Have you ever noticed any random explosions when she is upset?" Beast Boy laughed at that one. Raoul arched an eyebrow and he stopped

"Oh ya. Raven's blown up more light bulbs than we can count. She blew up a pan of eggs in my face once. That was pretty funny now that I think about it." Raoul however did not look amused

"So you have noticed it?"

"Sure, she told me her emotions were dangerous and she had a hard time controlling them. We're just kinda used to it by now."

"But other than minor things she has been well controlled?"

"Well… there was one guy who got her really mad. She dragged him under her cloak. That was when Cy and me went into her mind on accident."

"You went into Raven's mind? And you came out alive and intact?"

"Ya, we helped Rae fight Rage. But other than that nothing really huge. She got mad at Slade and bout tore him to pieces but that was on purpose."

"I see." the long silence was broken by the loud ringing of bells. Raoul looked up and smiled

"Dinner. I shall see you Beast Boy." with that he left. Beast Boy stood there for a moment then morphed into an eagle and flew up to his room. He wouldn't sleep well tonight.


	8. Spells and Training

Chapter Eight: Spells and Training

Raven swung her blue cloak on around her shoulders and ran a brush through her violet hair. Raoul had told her to come to the courtyard and bring her friends. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that wouldn't go away. She had forgotten what it was like to have people show you no emotion after living with the Titans for so long. Now she knew how her friends must have felt

"Raven?" Hawk stood outside her door. The three other Titans were behind him dressed in their street clothes. Robin was wearing jeans and a plain white tee shirt, he still kept his mask. Starfire had on her mini skirt and a white tank top. Beast Boy wore black jeans with a dark purple shirt

"Let's go."

They soon came to a large courtyard covered in detailed symbols and designs. Raoul and three other men including Hawk stood at the other end of the room

"Raven, you may explain to your friends and then we will begin." Raven nodded and turned to the Titans who huddled around her

"It's kinda like training at the Tower. Just make sure you don't get hit." everyone nodded and turned to the four men

"Begin!" a female voice said. The Titans looked up momentarily then the men attacked.

Beast Boy turned into a falcon and soared out of the way of the attacks Hawk was throwing at him. He dived and drug the man's cloak up over his eyes before turning back to normal and pinning him to a wall

"You will not win this fight." Hawk growled

"You're just mad cause Rae likes me." Beast Boy responded. Hawk gave a yell and threw him across the room

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled. Black mist surrounded his body and kept him from breaking anything

"Thanks Rae." he said before running at Hawk once more. Raven drew her hood up and looked at Raoul. He was smiling lightly making her nervous. The feeling in the pit of her stomach intensified ten times

"Azarath Canorius Rex!" the man yelled pointing at Raven. She felt a presence invade her mind then a voice whispered

"Your father will try this. You must prepare for it." then the presence proceeded to fly through her mind looking through memories

"Get out." Raven growled trying to force the monk's spirit out of her mind. Raoul kept traveling through her mind. Raven tried to get him out before he reached her private memories

"I see that you are well attached to your green friend. You know better Raven. Your father will use him against you." Raven grit her teeth. She was angry. Raoul was taunting her

"He cares about me. More than you or anyone else ever did." she responded. The monk sent a wave of power through her mind that made all her emotions and senses scream in agony. Even Rage and Bravery were sent to their knees.

Robin parried blows with his bo staff as blue lightning shot at him time after time. He continued to block the blasts and drew out an exploding ice disk. He threw it at the man who was immediately encased in a black of solid ice

"Ha!" Starfire yelled blasting her foe with a large starbolt. She flew over to Robin

"We are victorious." Beast Boy flew past them in an arc barely missing their heads. He flapped his large eagle wings and spun around. He dived and turned into a creature from Tameran. Hawk screamed and passed out from fear. he turned back to normal and grinned at his teammates

"NO!" Raven's voice screamed. Raoul was gripping her wrist tightly. Both their eyes were closed and Raven was encased in black magic

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He leapt at the man but was thrown back by a white shield. Raven screamed angrily again

"Get out." black power shoved the shield away and Raoul was thrown away from her "of my MIND!" she yelled. Her soul self appeared behind her body and the raven cried to the sky before swooping back into Raven's body. She collapsed onto the floor

"Raven!" Starfire whispered. Beast Boy knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. It was strong and steady. He picked her up bridal style

"Rae? You okay?" Raven's indigo eyes opened and she glared at him "Sorry standard question." he muttered smiling down at her.

At the other end of the room the doors flew open. Jesse and Arella ran in hurrying over to Raven. A third woman walked in with dignified grace

"Raven, are you okay?" Jesse asked in concern. Raven nodded then looked at the ground the at Beast Boy

"Um BB. You can put me down now." he blushed and set her down gently. Arella hugged her daughter tightly and released her as the older woman came up

"Hello Raven." she said softly. She glanced at the other Titans and smiled "How do you do? It is Garfield, Koriandr' and Richard I believe." the others nodded wordlessly

"I am Azar. I watched over Raven when she lived in Azarath. She will be training under me for now. I will ask the mages to prepare a portal for you to return home."

"But we want to stay with Raven." Starfire protested. Azar smiled kindly

"I understand but Raven and Jesse have much to learn if they wish to beat the evil that is Trigon." all the monks winced at the mention of his name "You have an hour to say your goodbyes." with that she and the monks left.

Raven hugged Robin tightly and he patted her back

"It will be alright Raven. We will call everyday to do the checking up on you." Starfire promised. Raven nodded and wiped her misting eyes. Jesse shook Robin's hand and was crushed by Starfire in one of her death hugs

"Come on girls; let's leave Raven and BB alone." Robin whispered dragging the two girls away.

Raven hugged Beast Boy tightly like she would die if she let go

"Easy Rae. I need to breathe too." he said. The girl looked up at him with bright tearful eyes

"Don't forget me okay?" Beast Boy stroked her hair gently trying to soothe her

"I never will Rae. I'll call you everyday okay? You just work hard so we can beat your dad. Then we'll go out somewhere K?" Raven nodded amazed at his optimism. He really thought she could beat Trigon again

"I love you." she whispered. He leaned down and kissed her. Raven wound her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with everything she had. Black power wound around them and lifted the two a few inches off the ground

"I love you too Rae." he whispered. The doors at the end of the room opened and Azar came in. She looked at the two and smiled

"Come the portal is ready. All your bags are prepared as well." Beast Boy and Raven walked after her with their hands entwined.

A large design in white powder lay on the floor and the Titans all stepped into it. Raven let go of Beast Boy's hand hesitantly. He waved and then they were gone…


	9. Coming Home

Chapter Nine: Coming Home

(One month later) (Kinda Short) (Major Cliffy)

Beast Boy sighed and shoved his plate away. The others looked at each other in concern. Jinx patted his shoulder

"Don't worry Beast Boy. She said she was almost done with her training. She'll come back soon."

"I know I just miss her." he got up and headed out the doors to go to his room. Robin shook his head

"He's really depressed."

"But what can we do? He does not wish for us to comfort him. He just wants Raven to return home. Seeing her face and being with her are two very different things." Starfire said picking up several of the plates and taking them over to the sink

"Well we know Raven's gonna come back. It's more of the whole Trigon thing that's go me worried. I mean what if he comes and Rae's not here to stop him? I don't know if we can do it without her and Jesse."

"Guys!" the doors slid open and Rose ran in breathless. She was carrying a communicator in her hand

"Slade's been attacked and he's in the hospital." everyone stared at her for a moment then the information kicked in

"Who attacked him?"

"They don't know. He's unconscious too." she took a deep breath "Can we bring him in the med bay? Please I know you don't trust him any farther than you can throw him but please." she collapsed on the floor shaking all over. Jinx knelt down beside her and helped her to her feet

"Easy Rose. Deep breath okay?" Rose gulped in air and started crying. The doors opened again and Beast Boy walked in

"What the heck?"

"Slade's been attacked. We're bringing him to the Tower." Robin said. The Titans all stared at him

"I don't like it but if my theory is correct we don't have much time. Let's roll."

Two hours later Slade was lying on a hospital bed hooked up to machines monitoring his progress. Robin was pacing the length of the room deep in thought. Cyborg watched him then looked at his teammates who were silent not wanting to upset their moody leader

"Robin cut it out. Your making me dizzy and I think the floor's starting to smoke." Cyborg said. The masked teen sat down heavily and held his head in his hands

"Dude chill. Pacing isn't gonna make him wake up any sooner." Beast Boy said from where he was sitting cross legged in a chair. Robin didn't respond instead he turned to Jinx

"You did work for him. Anyone you know of that would want him gone?" Jinx shook her head

"No one that comes to mind. I mean he had enemies what super-villain doesn't?" Robin nodded

"Good point." there was a groan from the bed and Rose jumped to her father's side

"Daddy?" she whispered

"Rose? Where am I?" Slade's voice was groggy and haggard. His body sagged and he didn't seem nearly as imposing as he had nearly two years ago

"You're in Titan's Tower. Don't try anything funny." Robin said in a cold voice. Slade merely nodded and fell back into his pillows

"Daddy, what happened?" Rose's words seemed to make Slade angry. He clenched one fist tightly. He swore making Starfire yelp and cover her ears

"Trigon is what happened. He sent some of hid demons to attack me. And I… well to put it simply I'm not on the top of my game anymore." Cyborg muttered something as he scanned Slade

"Out of curiosity where's Raven?" Slade asked. No one answered then Beast Boy spoke up

"Azarath. She's learning spells to stop Trigon." Slade nodded then lapsed into sleep.

Beast Boy dived down and landed on the Tower's roof feeling a little better. Raven had not called him all day and it made him nervous. He hoped she was all right. It had been two days since Slade had come to the Tower and he was still too weak to get up. Rose stayed at his side all day worried sick. They had never seen her face yet. She wore her mask like her father.

Beast Boy's thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of the alarm from inside. He rushed down into the main room and saw Cinderblock tearing buildings apart mindlessly

"Cyborg stay here and keep an eye on Rose and Slade. Titans Go!"

Jinx flipped over backwards narrowly avoiding being crushed by a swinging fist from Cinderblock

"He really has no purpose for anything does he?"

"Not really." Robin responded kicking the stone man several times in the head before being grabbed by Starfire. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and attempted to push the man/ stone thing away from another building. Cinderblock picked him up and threw him straight into the other Titans… They all landed in a heap on a grassy hill

"Hey rocks for brains!" a familiar voice yelled. Silver power lashed out and struck Cinderblock across the face when he turned to see who had spoken "Hiya!" a cloaked figure dropped down from the sky and dealt several blows to the rock-like man. Cinderblock turned tail and ran… Straight into a wall of black energy

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice made Beast Boy's heart go insanely fast. Black power bent several steel beams around Cinderblock's body ad he fell face first on the ground.

A silver and blue figure dropped down in front of the Titans

"Miss us?" the light voice asked. Jesse rested one hand on her hip slyly. Starfire rushed over and crushed her in a hug

"Oh friend Jesse! It is so good to see you once again! Friend Gear has been waiting most anxiously for you to return!" Jesse blushed and looked back at the blue figure who was standing where she had dropped

"What's the matter Rae?" her words seemed to bring the figure out of her trance. She flew over to Beast Boy and threw herself into his arms. He laughed and hugged her tightly. Her hood fell off revealing Raven's familiar purple hair though now it was longer and in a long braid. Her purple eyes shone with happy tears as she hugged Beast Boy

"I missed you." he whispered in her ear. Raven smirked

"I missed you more." he laughed and squeaked in surprise when she kissed him right in front of everyone. Jinx whistled and gave a wolf howl. Beast Boy ignored her then broke away

"Nice to see you too." Robin said sarcastically. Raven giggled and hugged him, Jinx, and Starfire in rapid session

"I missed you all like you would not believe!" she exclaimed. Jesse grinned and flew in a circle

"You'll never believe how much control I have now! And Raven's more powerful than ever." Raven blushed bright red and drew her hood up but Beast Boy pushed it down

"Come on. I'm sure Cy wants to see you too." Jinx said grinning

"Oh hold on just one sec." there was a loud pop and Raven disappeared. Two minutes later she reappeared with Arella

"Let's go home."

Cyborg burped loudly as he finished off a ham, beef, and jerky sandwich. Someone behind him giggled

"Nice one."

"Ya, real nice." the metal teen whirled around and scooped the two half demons up in a giant bear hug

"Alright we're a team again!" he yelled setting them both down. Robin grinned and put his hand out. The others piled theirs in the middle

"Teen Titans Go!" they all yelled. Jesse laughed and flew a few circles before coming to rest on the couch

"Yo Cyborg. You're going down." she yelled. Cyborg leaped over the back of the sofa and picked up the controller. Jinx plopped down beside him. Starfire and Robin joined them watching the two race each other. Beast Boy turned to Raven

"Come on I want to show you something." he whispered taking her hand and pulling her after him.

He covered her eyes gently as they approached his room

"Beast Boy what in the world?"

"Just play along okay?" Raven sighed and stuck her hands out in front of her. Beast Boy pressed the button to open his door then lead her into the middle

"Okay open em." Raven did so and smiled. The room was spotless and squeaky clean. His bunk beds had been traded for a large queen sized bed with green, sheets, comforter, and pillows. Raven laughed and flopped down on the bed. Beast Boy followed her

"What inspired you?"

"I was bored and decided I wanted a change of scenery." Beast Boy sat up and Raven followed him

"I really missed you." she whispered

"I know." he pulled her into his chest and lay back in the pillows kissing her trying to make up for the time they had lost. Raven wound her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Everything melted away. It was just her and Beast Boy. Nothing could ever go wrong…

Robin opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small white box then turned to Starfire

"Robin I do not understand. What is the occasion for this gift?" Robin grinned slyly and opened the box. A heart necklace with a green gem hanging in the middle shone in the dark room. Starfire gasped and touched it gently

"We started going out six months ago. I wanted to make something of the occasion." Starfire smiled and they drew together in a kiss…

Jesse floated down the hall humming to herself. Cyborg and Jinx had started flirting and she had left to give them privacy. Arella had retired to her room leaving Jesse alone to wander the familiar hallways of Titan's Tower. She passed Beast Boy's room and heard her sister's low voice and Beast Boy's higher one. She smiled then continued up to the roof.

Thoughts of a blonde boy with kind blue eyes and a ear piercing filled her mind as she watched the sun set…

Rose watched the sun set with a funny feeling in her stomach. Something was coming. Every instinct she possessed screamed it. And her instincts were rarely wrong and never wrong about such large things. Slade stirred on the bed mumbling in his sleep. Rose sighed and sat down and started to clean her sword, she would just have to wait and see what tomorrow would hold…

Far below, in a fiery pit a large demon stood before an army of fire creatures. His four yellow eyes narrowed as he looked up above. The stars did not lie. He would defeat his daughters and rule over the Earth…


	10. The End take 2

Chapter Ten: End of the World: Take Two

(So did you like the last update? I think it was slightly exciting. Anyway I've had some requests for more BBxRae moments. I would love to but I myself have never experienced anything like that so I'm not very good at describing it. Although I am working on a collection of one shots of BBxRae moments so check it out!)

Raven groaned as light filtered in through the large window above her head. She flicked her hand and the blinds drew themselves shut. Raven sighed in satisfaction and scooted closer to Beast Boy. He grinned in his sleep and tightened his hold on her waist. Raven smiled and tried to keep her eyes from opening. Beast Boy yawned and his own green eyes flittered halfway open

"Mornin' Rae." he said groggily. The girl beside him started to say something then gasped and shot out of bed. Beast Boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. Raven was trying to put her cloak on in a hurry but it was rolled up in a tight ball

"Raven, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked in concern. Then he finally woke up and his eyes widened. Raven's entire body was covered in red lines and symbols like they had been the last time Trigon had appeared. He got up swiftly and pulled her to his chest. She started sobbing into his shoulder

"It's today isn't it?" Raven nodded and hugged him tightly

"He's coming. I don't know if I can stop him Beast Boy." she whispered shaking her head. Beast Boy pulled her away from his chest and looked at her sternly

"Raven, you've trained for this. We've trained for it. This isn't like the last time when we weren't prepared. We can and we will beat him. Understand?" Raven nodded wordlessly. Beast Boy's emerald eyes softened and he helped her into her cloak

"Now what?"

"Can we just go up to the roof for a minute?" Beast Boy nodded and they were instantly scooped up by a large black raven.

Raven let the sea wind whip through her hair and calm her senses. Beast Boy was right. She had trained for this and she could win. She had no other choice.

Jesse's eyes flittered open and she yawned then stretched her arms out. She screamed. Her arms were covered in red lines and designs. Demon runes

"Raven!" she screamed. The door flew open and the Titans all ran in. Raven lagged behind trying to keep her cloak around her body. Robin saw the runes and whirled around to look at Raven

"Open your cloak." he ordered

"Robin-." Robin ignored her protest and whipped the blue fabric away. The same red runes that covered Jesse covered her sister. She looked away in shame

"Friend Raven what is happening?" Starfire whispered. The lights started to flicker on and off. Raven closed her eyes

"He's coming." she whispered. The two words sent fear down the Titan's spines like an icy wind

"Can you bring the Dakota Titans and the JLA here?" Raven nodded and turned to go then stopped and knelt beside her shaking sister

"Jesse." the girl looked up "Remember everything you've been taught. There's no need to be afraid." she stood then looked at Beast Boy

"Go in my room. There's a big black chest in my closet. Bring the blue box into the main room but do not open it until I get back." Beast Boy nodded and trotted off to get her requested items.

Raven teleported herself into Virgil (Static) Terra and Richie's (Gear's) houses and brought them to the Tower without any explanation. Then she went for the JLA.

Soon all the Dakota Titans and all the original JLA members were seated on the sofa trying to figure out what was going on. Beast Boy appeared with the blue box and Raven took it

"I spelled several amulets while I was in Azarath to help protect you from Trigon's attacks." she drew the numerous medallions out of the box and levitated each one to a person

"If Trigon's minions try to touch you they will immediately disappear. That way we'll only have to deal with the main threats."

"So now that we know why we were jerked out of our beds at six in the morning can you tell us what we'll be up against?" the doors opened before Raven could answer and Rose came out supporting Slade on her shoulder. Arella followed them nervously

"I can tell you that." Slade wheezed

"Daddy slow down." Rose pleaded. Arella bit her lip then hurried into the kitchen and came back with a mug of herbal tea

"Drink this." Slade did so and looked better but not much

"Trigon's recruited Malchior, Brother Blood, and Adonis."

"The main threat is Malchior. He's a dragon but he knows hundreds of spells and enchantments."

"Okay. It doesn't look like we're going to have much strategy. Just an all out brawl until we're face to face with Trigon." Robin said more to himself than anyone else. Raven nodded

"Trigon won't fight until he has to. Most likely he recruited those villains to wear us down before we fight him. Now we need to make sure we keep the battle away from the city as much as possible." they continued to make plans and give ideas while their foes did the same…

Meanwhile far beneath the surface of the earth Trigon the Terrible talked or rather argued with Malchior the Dragon/Wizard

"I want the changeling for myself." Malchior hissed angrily. Trigon frowned then nodded

"Very well. You may do what you wish with him. But all I want you to do with Raven and Jesse is tire them out. Nothing more. Understood?" Malchior nodded

"Trigon, when are we going?" Adonis growled cracking his knuckles. Trigon flung a hand at the teenager who yelped and jumped away to avoid the fire that licked at his heels

"Do not question me mortal. When I tell you we will attack. Until then be still." his loud voice boomed out over the large fiery plain. Several HIVE students trembled and Brother Blood gave an inaudible gulp. Trigon was frightening there was no denying it. And seeing a dragon talk was enough to make the average person faint. Suddenly Trigon looked up and thrust one hand at the ceiling. His red fist went through the rock easily

"It is time!" he yelled.

Raven stood looking out the window surrounded by her friends and allies. Beast Boy squeezed her hand in silent comfort. Raven winced as the demon runes burned at her skin. Jesse whimpered and Gear clutched her hand. Jinx looked frightened. The others stood ready to help their friends if they needed to

"He's coming." Raven whispered biting her lip to hold back the pain. The ground trembled and the sky turned blood red. The water surrounding Titan's Tower instantly dried up and the ground rose up so it was a cracked barren plain like the one Raven had seen in her visions so many times

'_We must remember the spells Azar taught us. They will prove useful.' Wisdom stated_

'_For now let's just focus on not getting killed.' Bravery said in her cocky voice_

'_They are right. We have no choice. We must fight or we will have let our friends down.' Timid said with fierce determination in her normally frightened voice._

Raven raised her arms and teleported the group to the top of Titans Tower where they could watch the changes easily. The ground was developing a large crack down the middle. Raven could barely make out flames coming out

"Freedom at last!" a familiar voice yelled. Two black and purple wings exited the hole the had now developed followed by a large purple and black dragon. He spat fire at the sky and roared

"As they say. Sweet, sweet freedom." Brother Blood climbed out of the pit as well and stood next to the dragon. Several teens joined him then Adonis climbed out. Beast Boy could feel his hair bristle when the teen came out

"Earth is mine!" a terrifying voice yelled. And out came Trigon. His white hair settled around his shoulders and he pulled the rest of his red body out of the crack. He looked towards Titan's Tower and smirked

"Come daughters. Come and die at my hand." Raven and Jesse gave an invisible signal then blasted off into the air. The others flew, ran and were carried into battle…

Beast Boy quickly morphed into a T-Rex and rushed Malchior. Even his most powerful animal was brushed away by the great dragon

"Beast Boy, look out!" Terra yelled. Malchior swung his tail knocking the changeling to the ground. Terra raised her hands and threw boulders the size of small buildings at the dragon. Batman threw several explosives but they did nothing more than irritate the great beast.

Jinx fired her hex bolts at several teenagers who were started to circle around her. She had trained with them once or twice and knew what to expect. Several people looking exactly the same appeared around her. A pillar of blue energy blasted through five and she launched a hex explosion at the rest.

Beast Boy felt someone pick him up by the front of his jumpsuit. He opened his eyes with great effort and found himself face to face with Adonis

"Look what we have here; a little boy to weak to fight." the teen laughed mockingly. Beast Boy clenched his hands into fists then felt his body change into the Beast only now he was in total control. He howled then proceeded to throw Adonis across the plain then destroy several fire demons.

Jesse dodged several lasers that were being fired by several HIVE students. She raised her arms and focused her energies

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" silver power crackled around her body and swept through the teen villain's bodies. They all fell down instantly knocked out cold. Jesse grinned slightly then flew off to help Starfire.

Raven swung around firing blasts of magic at the large dragon with no effect. The voice taunted her and made her angrier still

"Azarath Canorous Metrion Rex Zinthos!" she yelled throwing her hands at the dragon. Black lightning encircled his body creating a cage

"Look out!" the half demon was pushed away as yellow beams were shot at her heels. Jon set her down then continued his fight…

Beast Boy had finished with Adonis and was now fighting off several lesser demons that were starting to appear. After knocking them across the plain he turned back into a human and sized up the situation around him.

The JLA were busy with Brother Blood. Starfire, Robin, Jinx, Rose, and Cyborg were occupied with the HIVE members. Jesse, Raven, Static, Gear, and Terra were all attacking Malchior and avoiding random blasts from Trigon's four yellow eyes

"I wonder." the changeling said looking down at himself. He closed his eyes and held back a yell of pain that came with a new form. His body lengthened and he grew a tail. His neck became long and thin. His hands and feet grew claws and his teeth grew sharp and strong. Black wings tipped with green claws sprouted from his back. His eyes were black and filled with anger

"Malchior!" he roared. The dragon turned to find a green dragon like him with black scales scattered all over its body

"Leave Raven alone." the dragon roared. Raven's eyes widened. Beast Boy had managed to transform himself into a dragon! Suddenly Malchior leapt at the smaller dragon attempting to get at its throat. Beast Boy flew into the air and breathed fire at the man who had broken Raven's heart so long ago. Malchior grinned slyly and the two were soon fighting at such close quarters there was no room for any spells or enchantments of any kind

"Enough!" the terrible voice yelled. Raven watched in horror as the Titans were all frozen in place with some kind of magic. Trigon rose from his stone throne and glowered at his two daughters. The other villains were frozen as well

"I grow weary of waiting. Let us finish this now!" he roared. The two girls sprang into the air then grabbed each other's hands

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" they yelled together. Black and silver claws pounded on Trigon's chest driving him back a few yards

"Azarath Hezbereck Mortix Metrion Irinthidel Zinthos!" Raven yelled. Her chakra glowed with a blinding white energy and her powers flashed so many different colors it made the demon lord queasy

"Azarath Lidica Chanata Metrion Sharion Carion Zinthos!" Jesse screamed. Her own chakra glowed a harsh silver color and her hands lit up with blinding light. Trigon backed up another step covering his eyes

"You should NOT have hurt my friends!" Raven yelled throwing her hands at her father. The power that encircled her hands hit Trigon straight in the eyes. He roared in pain

"You are NOT to come back." Jesse screamed throwing her powers straight at the man's chest. Trigon screamed again. Then the sisters clasped their hands together and rose into the air. They chanted in a low tone. No words were spoken. It was merely a humming of voices. Raven thrust all her past anger, sadness and pain into this last attack. Jesse put all her past fear, doubt and hate into the incantation. Two ravens rose from their bodies. One silver, the other blue. They both cried to the sky before diving towards the towering red demon lord. Trigon gave one last scream before falling back into the crevasse he had come from

"We were raised in Azarath under the protection of Azar. We were raised by the kindness of friends. You will never disrupt our lives again!" the two sisters yelled. Malchior, Adonis and Brother Blood all followed Trigon into the pit. The crack closed and the two sisters fell to the ground.

Gear caught Jesse and Beast Boy caught Raven. Raven opened her eyes and looked up at him

"Did we win?" Jesse turned her head in their direction waiting for an answer as well

"Ya you won Rae. You both did."


	11. Happy Bday Raven!

Chapter Eleven: Happy Eighteenth Birthday Raven!

(Three months later)

Raven blew as hard as she could and all eighteen candles blew out. Everyone clapped and cheered. Arella had small tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter as Robin cut the dark blue, dark chocolate cake and put it all on plates

"I never thought I'd see this day." she said softly. Raven smiled then squeezed Beast Boy's hand

"Alright people let's eat!" Jesse yelled. She had traded the cloak for black jeans and her hands were covered with her biker gloves

"No one may eat until Raven is served!" Starfire exclaimed slapping Jesse's outstretched hand lightly. The girl stuck out her tongue then giggled

"Alright but hurry up!" Raven grinned and took her time taking the bite. The second it went into her mouth Jesse yelled and jumped on her piece.

"Alright time for presents!" Static announced. Raven grinned and started opening gifts (I'm not going into detail sorry) soon she had opened all of them but Beast Boy's. Raven looked over at him and he smiled nervously

"Mine's up on the roof and it's kinda private. Can I steal the birthday girl away for just a few minutes?" everyone nodded. As soon as they left Cyborg hurried over to the computer and pulled up the security camera and everyone settled down to watch.

Raven looked out over the water then looked up at Beast Boy

"I can't believe it's been three months." she whispered. He nodded and hugged her around the shoulders

"Rae?"

"Hm?"

"You love me right?" Raven turned around in surprise. Beast Boy looked down at her expectantly

"Of course Beast Boy. I really do. I swear it." Beast Boy smiled and stepped away from her. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. Raven frowned with curiosity. What was he doing? He knelt down on one knee

"You really mean that?"

"I never say anything I don't mean." Raven replied still wondering what was going on. Beast Boy grinned and opened the box. Inside was a thin gold ring with a small opal stone set in the middle

"Raven, will you marry me?" he asked. Raven gawked at the ring then looked at him

"I- How can we? We're only eighteen. You have to be twenty to be legally unless you have parental permission and Arella isn't a citizen." Beast Boy grinned

"Cyborg said he'd do it for us since he's twenty." Raven picked up the ring carefully then looked at the changeling

"Well are you gonna put it on or what?" he laughed and slipped it on her finger before wrapping her in a hug and kissing her.

Down in the main room everyone was laughing, crying and hugging each other

"Oh Raven." Arella whispered. Starfire was leaning on Robin's shoulder with a smile on her face. Terra and Static were dancing in a circle and Jesse was letting Gear hug her around the shoulders. Cyborg grinned like a maniac and Jinx elbowed him

"Maybe someday that'll be us." she whispered. He grinned wider and shrugged. Who knew?

Rose and Slade however stayed quiet. They watched the scene without comment but they seemed to know what the other was thinking

"If you are all done acting like ten year olds I have an announcement." Slade said. The Titans all turned to him. The man placed a hand on Rose's shoulder

"I plan to quit the villain business and stay here if you'll let me. Rose would like to join the Titans if you think she's trustworthy enough." everyone was silent until the doors hissed open and Raven and Beast Boy came in

"You are welcome to stay Slade, on my invitation if Robin refuses. As for Rose I think she's proved herself." Raven said smiling at the two. Slade had changed greatly from the madman Robin had pursued so passionately. With Raven and Jesse's herbal treatments he had slowly gained strength but it was obvious he would never be as strong as he used to be. Rose stepped forward slightly

"Well since I might become a Titan I think it's time we took off masks." she slipped off the skintight mask she wore always. Her white hair fell out and her piercing blue eyes looked into the eyes of each Titan. Robin gave a sly half grin

"I suppose you can stay. But while you're taking of mass…" his voice trailed off and Slade smirked

"It still irks you Robin? Well at least I know you still have drive." he stripped off the mask. His hair was white like Rose's and he had a beard. His right eye was covered in a black eye patch and his other eye was icy blue like his daughter's

"Nice to meet you Slade." Robin said shaking the man's hand. It seemed so strange to this close to the man without having him trying to attack

"Robin… now that Rose and Slade have removed their masks perhaps…" Starfire trailed off and Robin flushed

"Well… um…" the team waited. After a moment Gear and Static slipped their masks off

"Meet Richie and Virgle." Terra announced giggling. Now everyone looked at Robin. He felt something slip across his mind

"_We're your friends Robin. Nothing goes outside this room. Do you trust us?"_

Robin sighed and slid the fabric off his eyes. He blinked a few times then looked up. His friends were staring at him

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're all different colors." Jinx breathed. Robin frowned then laughed

"Oh ya. I guess I haven't paid attention for awhile. Registered they're hazel but they change from day to day. Never could figure out why." he shrugged "But more to the point my name is Richard Dick Grayson." he slid the mask back on and grinned at his friends

"Now if I'm not mistaken Beast Boy and Raven have something they want to tell us?" Raven blushed and pulled her left hand back into her cloak. Beast Boy grinned and pulled it back out

"Rae and I are getting married!"

**THE END**

_Epilogue_

_Raven and Beast Boy had twins two years after their marriage. A girl and a boy. The boy named Crow took after his mother in all aspects except for his powers. The girl named Sheri took after her father she even had his pointed ears. After their birth Robin and Starfire had a double marriage with Cyborg and Jinx. Cyborg and Jinx adopted a boy named Mark who could control fire. Starfire and Robin had a son named Justin who looked exactly like his father and used blue starbolts. Terra and Static are waiting until they reach twenty until they're married and Jesse and Gear started dating._

So did you like it? No sequel for this one… well a sequel of sorts if I can get going on this story. Anyway check out my homepage for updates and info.

BlueRaven678


End file.
